


until we see each other tomorrow

by hobiwink



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, i guess, i love bffs markhyuck, i love markhyuck in general, it is 1am, jaemin is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwink/pseuds/hobiwink
Summary: The one where Mark and Donghyuck make a bet of how gullible their friends are to believe a simple April Fool’s joke.Or, alternatively, a lot can happen within 24 hours.





	until we see each other tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> the title is from the lyrics of an nct dream song that this fic was based on :D  
> can u guess which song it is?? hehe i love it a lot!! i didn't even realize that i was basing the fic on it hdhvs
> 
> i hope u enjoy!

 The weather is sunny but the wind is a little cold. It’s spring, but Donghyuck still feels the remnants of winter. As he and Mark walk home together, the wind brushes past them, ruffling the younger boy's hair. He reaches up to comb down his hair with his fingers. Mark looks at him and snorts at his disheveled appearance.

 

The three boys, meaning Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin, already went on their own ways since their homes were in the opposite directions as him and Mark’s. All five of them went to a café together earlier as they often do after school. It was getting late already, so they decided to go home, which leads to Mark and Donghyuck now walking home side by side.

 

Mark and Donghyuck have been neighbors ever since they were little. Mark is a year older than the four, but since he’s close to Donghyuck, he was dragged into their small group.

 

The two boys’ houses were side by side, and their rooms were parallel to each other’s. They met through this, when five-year-old Donghyuck kept throwing things into Mark’s room through his open window to get his attention, which made Mark terrified. Mark’s mom had to return Donghyuck’s little toys and clothes to his mom, and in return, Donghyuck’s mom had apologized for little Donghyuck’s behavior. Ever since that incident, the two had grown to be close.

 

Now, they’re still a few streets away from getting to their houses. Donghyuck kicks away the little pebbles at his feet, one hitting Mark’s leg. The older curses at him.

 

“Hyung.” Donghyuck calls out.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“April Fool’s is tomorrow. Do you have anything planned?”

 

Mark laughs, “Hyuck, when had I ever have planned anything for that?”

 

“You’re boring.” Donghyuck pouts. “Anyways, I’m thinking of telling them I got a boyfriend.”

 

“I doubt they’d believe that,” Mark scoffs, “Actually, even if it wasn’t April Fool’s, I don’t think they’ll believe you.”

 

Donghyuck stops in his tracks and gapes at Mark. “Excuse me, I can get a boyfriend! I’m actually very boyfriend material, you know.” He speed walks ahead of Mark.

 

“Okay, if you say so.”

 

Donghyuck slows down to keep up with Mark’s pace. “Okay, how about this,” He looks at the other, “What about we pretend to date and see if they’ll fall for it?”

 

Mark looks at Donghyuck and shifts his gaze back to the horizon. The sun was setting now, and the skies were a mix of pink and blue. He takes a while to reply.

 

“I still doubt it.”

 

“Oh, c’mon! I’m not _that_ undate-able. I’m nice, good-looking and totally dateable.”

 

Mark looks like he’s about to say something but he closes his mouth.

 

“Okay, since you doubt me so much,” Donghyuck continues, “Let’s make a bet and pretend to date tomorrow."

 

“What’s in it for me?”

 

“I’ll treat you for a week if they don’t believe us. If they do, you have to treat me for a week. But we have to be fair! We need to really act like a couple. It’s up to them if they’ll believe it.”

 

Mark sighs, giving in. “Alright.”

 

“So, we need a backstory. Let’s say you confessed to me last week and I agreed to go out with you. And now we’re dating.”

 

“Why was I the one to confess first?” Mark raises an eyebrow.

 

 Donghyuck shrugs. “You seem like the type. And I don’t like confessing.”

 

The other huffs, “Fine.”

 

“And then we should hold hands. And kiss me if you like. Only on the cheek though.” Donghyuck looks like he’s deep in thought.

 

“Ew,” Mark cringes, “I don’t want to kiss you in front of them.”

 

“C’mon, it’s what couples do!”

 

“ _Some_ couples actually don’t like displaying their affection so much in public.” Mark argues.

 

“Alright, fine.” Donghyuck hums, “I guess we know each other enough for it to be believable. We just need to be touchier and stuff.”

 

“It’s gonna be a nightmare tomorrow.”

 

Donghyuck glares at the older boy, “I’m not _that_ bad!”

 

“I’ve never seen you in a relationship.”

 

“Because I haven’t found anyone I really like!”

 

Mark pauses and looks at Donghyuck for a moment. “You’ll probably find someone soon. You’re at that age.”

 

“We’re almost the same age. So, you like someone, hyung?” Donghyuck grins cheekily at Mark.

 

The older flushes at this. “No!”

 

“Ah, being so defensive.” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows. “You don’t have to tell me yet, hyung, but you can practice with me.”

 

Mark mutters, “I don’t like anyone, Hyuck.”

 

“Alright, I’m not believing you though. Just treat me like how’d you treat your crush! Hold my hand and all.” Donghyuck says.

 

“I really don’t-“

 

“Let’s practice right now.” Donghyuck holds out his hand. “Hold my hand. Like couples do.”

 

Mark looks at Donghyuck’s hand hesitantly, but he takes it in his own anyways. Donghyuck’s hand is a little cold, while Mark’s is warmer, so the older hisses at the sudden cool touch.

 

They walk for a while in silence.

 

“Wow, Hyung, I knew you were awkward but I didn’t know you’d be awkward too at something as simple as holding hands.”

 

Mark groans, about to remove his hold from Donghyuck’s cold hand, but the younger holds his hand a little tighter. “I’m not awkward.” He glares at Donghyuck.

 

“Hyung, it’s okay. People your age are at that prepubescent stage, so it’s okay to be a little awkward.” Donghyuck snickers.

 

“You’re literally younger than me!” Mark jerks his hand away from Donghyuck’s but the boy still doesn’t let go.

 

Donghyuck laughs. “I’m just kidding, hyung.”

 

“I don’t know how I’ve put up with you for almost my whole life.”

 

“You love me!”

 

“I had no choice.”

 

Donghyuck laughs loudly, throwing his head back. “Anyways Hyung, let’s tell them it’s all a joke the next day. Then we’ll find out who treats who.”

 

Their houses are now in sight, just a few steps left till they arrive at their respective houses.

 

“Alright.” Mark says in reply.

 

They arrive at Donghyuck’s doorstep. The younger one lets go of Mark’s hand first.

 

“Goodnight, Hyung. Sleep well!” Donghyuck waves at him, already halfway through the doorway.

 

Mark smiles, “You too, Hyuck.” He watches Donghyuck go inside. Once he shuts the door close, Mark lets out a heavy sigh.

 

He goes to his own home, treading up the stairs and on the way to his room. He discards his outside clothes, gets into more comfortable ones and lies on his bed, getting some rest after a long day.

 

 

 

Donghyuck wakes up at around 9am, which is pretty early for him considering it’s a non-school day. He stretches his arms and reaches for his phone on the nightstand. He checks his notifications – not really a lot – and opens his messages.

 

 **to: mork hyung**  
**from: hyuck**  
_sent 9:22  
_ good morning my boyfriend

 

 **to: hyuck**  
**from: mork hyung**  
_sent 9:24_  
you’re up early  
and don’t call me that

 

 **to: mork hyung**  
**from: hyuck**  
_sent 9:25_  
i always wake up early tho  
why D: aren’t we bfs for today ;;)

 

 **to: hyuck**  
**from: mork hyung**  
_sent 9:25_  
by early you mean 2pm on non-school days  
i guess so  
im winning this bet

 

 **to: mork hyung**  
**from: hyuck**  
_sent 9:27_  
i need my beauty sleep D:  
IM winning this bet

 

 **to: hyuck**  
**from: mork hyung**  
_sent 9:28_  
psh whatever u say  
btw what time are we meeting @ the amusement park

 

 **to: mork hyung**  
**from: hyuck**  
_sent 9:29  
_ nana said 12pm

 

 **to: hyuck**  
**from: mork hyung**  
_sent 9:29  
_ that’s so early

 

 **to: mork hyung**  
**from: hyuck**  
_sent 9:30_  
i know right  
we’re going together right?

 

 **to: hyuck**  
**from: mork hyung**  
_sent 9:29  
_ ofc dumbass we literally live next to each other

 

 **to: mork hyung**  
**from: hyuck**  
_sent 9:31_  
DDD:  
okay i’ll come over @ yours at like 11am

 

 **to: hyuck**  
**from: mork hyung**  
_sent 9:31  
_ okk see ya

 

 **to: mork hyung**  
**from: hyuck**  
_sent 9:32  
_ see u my bf~ <3

 

 

 

All five of them meet at the entrance of the amusement park, just a little past 12. Jaemin complains that he’s hungry, so they decide to eat lunch first at a restaurant across the park.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to meet so early.” Jeno says.

 

“Well, I thought Renjun would be late, like you know, as usual.”

 

Renjun argues, “You’re the one who’s always late to class!”

 

“You’re the one who’s always late to our hang outs.” Jaemin gives him a look.

 

“That’s because I’m part of the student council, dumbass. And I always tell you guys if I’m gonna be late.” Renjun glares.

 

Jaemin crosses his arms childishly, “Still.”

 

The five boys sit near the window and start to order. As soon as the food arrives, Renjun starts grilling the meat. During times like this, when they eat at barbecue grill restaurants, he’s always the one who takes charge of the grill since the other four boys can’t cook for their lives. Once, Jaemin left a piece of meat on the grill for too long, causing it to set on fire. Donghyuck had started screaming, gaining attention from the whole restaurant. They had to get assisted by the manager of the restaurant. Ever since that incident, Renjun has never let Jaemin go near the grill.

 

Renjun starts distributing the cooked meat to their plates and they all start eating.

 

“So, what rides are we gonna go on today?” Jaemin says with a mouthful of rice.

 

Mark groans, “Have some manners, dude.”

 

Jaemin shrugs.

 

“I don’t know, anything but scary rides.” Donghyuck answers.

 

Jaemin looks at Renjun and Jeno meaningfully, but the two are busy with their own food.

 

“Okay! Let’s go to that one first,” Jaemin points at a ride across the street with his chopsticks. He continues to talk about the rides in the amusement park, on which rides are fun and which aren’t, doing more talking than actually eating. Donghyuck blocks out what he’s saying and just nods his head automatically with the rest of the group, _because._ He’s busy with his food, and he was hungry when they came to the park.

 

A few minutes in to Jaemin’s discussion about the rides, Mark elbows Donghyuck. The latter boy, annoyed, elbows him back and continues eating.

 

“Hyuck,” Mark pinches his thigh.

 

“Ow!” Donghyuck finally sets his bowl of rice down and looks at Mark. “What?”

 

Mark nods towards the direction of the three other boys, “Aren’t you gonna tell them?” He speaks in a low voice so the others wouldn’t hear.

 

“Oh! Right,”

 

Donghyuck clears his throat loudly, gaining the attention of everyone on the table.

 

“Ladies,” He starts.

 

“Um,” Jeno says.

 

“I have an announcement to make.”

 

The three boys look at Donghyuck expectantly.

 

“Mark hyung and I are dating.”

 

Jaemin starts coughing and asks for water. Jeno hands him a glass.

 

“You know we’re aware it’s April Fool’s today, right,” Jaemin says after gulping down almost half of the contents of the bottle. “We’re not gonna fall for that, you fool.”

 

Donghyuck insists, “It’s true!”

 

“Then prove it.” says Jaemin.

 

“How?”

 

Jeno grins mischievously, “Kiss Mark-hyung.”

 

Donghyuck quickly kisses Mark on his left cheek. The three other boys don’t look impressed.

 

“On the lips.”

 

Donghyuck squawks. “Here?!”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

“We’re in public! And what are we, a bunch of twelve year olds?”

 

“So? You’re just showing your love for him, right?” Jaemin says with a knowing smile, resting his cheek on his palm.

 

Donghyuck gives in.

 

“Okay, fine. But it’ll be quick.”

 

He turns to Mark, quickly searching his eyes for approval. He seems to be unbothered, so Donghyuck goes for it. He rests his hand on Mark’s nape. His eyes flutter shut and he tilts his head a little and kisses Mark. It lasts for about only two seconds, but it’s long enough for Donghyuck to feel Mark’s neck go warm under his touch.

 

He lets go of Mark and he finds himself flushed too. “Do you believe me now?” Donghyuck looks at the three boys.

 

Jaemin glares at the two for a short moment.

 

“Congratulations!” He smiles.

 

“No PDA in front of us anymore, though.” Jeno comments.

 

“That’s good for you, guys.” Renjun says, seemingly still unimpressed. Donghyuck doesn’t mind this too much – it’s quite hard to impress him like this anyways. However, Renjun looks at Mark meaningfully.

 

They all finish eating within half an hour and start heading to the amusement park. They’re about to cross the street when Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand in his. The said boy looks at him.

 

“What?” Mark asks. “For all I know you could get run over by a car.”

 

“I’m not a child, hyung.” The other boy rolls his eyes.

 

The red light across the street turns green and all five boys start walking.

 

Even as they’ve crossed the street, Mark doesn’t let go of Donghyuck’s hand. “Besides, this is what couples do, right? You didn’t make us practice yesterday for nothing.” He says.

 

The younger boy just shrugs, letting Mark hold his hand throughout the whole day.

 

 

After going on two rides, Donghyuck decides that he’s had enough, so he drags Mark with him to sit at a bench. The three other boys wanted to go on another ride, so he and Mark were left alone together.

 

“I’m dizzy.” Donghyuck whines, laying his head on Mark’s chest. Mark had let him cling onto him throughout the two rides, so his shirt was a little wrinkled from all the grabbing that Donghyuck did.

 

“Do you want to go home?” Mark asks him, worry etched on his face.

 

“No, not yet.” Donghyuck sits up straight. “Let’s go play those mini games! I wanna try the dart thing,” As fast as Donghyuck had given up on the rides was as fast as he dragged Mark to the area with the mini games.

 

They pay for the game fee, and the instructor hands Donghyuck three darts. As expected, the boy doesn’t hit any of the balloons.

 

Donghyuck pouts up at Mark, who is about to turn around and move on to another game. “Hyung,”

 

“What?” Mark sighs.

 

“Please play for me,” Donghyuck tugs at his hand, their fingers interlaced together. “I really want to get that seagull stuffed toy.” He points up at the toy with his free hand.

 

“Why? It’s ugly.”

 

“It’s not! It’s cute, and it reminds me of you.”

 

“Me?! Why the hell, Hyuck,”

 

“Your eyebrows make you look like a seagull.” Donghyuck laughs at his hyung’s offended reaction. “Please!”

 

Mark gives in. _It’s Donghyuck anyways_. He succeeds at the second try and successfully gets the seagull stuffed toy. Donghyuck practically harasses him into taking a picture with the stuffed toy, so Mark has no choice but to do so. The younger sets it as his wallpaper and shoves his phone to Mark’s face to show it to him, laughing mischievously. Mark smiles sarcastically and tightly squeezes Donghyuck’s hand in his until the younger shrieks loudly, gaining the attention of the people around them.

 

“That hurts, hyung.” He bumps his shoulder against Mark’s.

 

Mark only chuckles. “Sorry, Hyuck.” Not really apologetic.

 

The two of them walk down the pathway while still holding hands. Mark subconsciously caresses the back of Donghyuck’s hand with his thumb.

 

“Wanna grab some food?” Mark breaks silence between them.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes light up a little. “Thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

They find themselves seated at the corner of a themed café. The walls of the place were painted in pink, with cute ornaments everywhere. Their seats are also pink, and their table has a print of what seemed to be some sort of giant lollipop. The workers in the café also wear a hat with fake ice cream swirls on the top. _Everything_  on the café menu is sweet. Donghyuck feels like he could get diabetes just by looking at the menu. Either way, they order a red velvet cake for sharing, a strawberry frappe for Donghyuck, and a caramel macchiato for Mark.

 

The waiter (with an ice cream swirl on her head) brings their orders to their table. The two boys mutter out a “thanks” and proceed to dig in.

 

“This is too sweet,” Donghyuck says, mouth full of red velvet cake, “But it’s so good.”

 

Mark doesn’t even bother telling him to swallow before talking. He nods in agreement as he takes another bite of the cake.

 

“Hyung, do you think they’re believing us?”

 

Mark takes a sip of his drink. “I think I’m a pretty great actor.”

 

“Psh, not when I kissed you earlier! I was kinda scared that they’ll call us out because you were pretty awkward. It’s like you haven’t had your first kiss yet.” Donghyuck picks at the cake with fork.

 

Mark takes a while to reply. This makes Donghyuck shift his gaze to him and gasp in realization. “That _was_ your first kiss! Wasn’t it?” He leans forwards.

 

The older boy’s cheeks flush a little. “Well, uh. Yeah.”

 

“At least your best friend was your first kiss,” Donghyuck points towards himself with his fork. “Damn, hyung, you really need to step up your game.”

 

Mark scoffs, “You’re one to talk. I bet that was your first kiss too.”

 

“It wasn’t,” Donghyuck grins at him. “It was Jeno, actually. I was just kidding about kissing him, but I ended up leaning forward too much and tripping on my own feet. Wasn’t really a great first kiss.” He grimaces at the memory.

 

“Oh.”

 

Just in time, they hear three familiar voices echo loudly throughout the café. Particularly, Na Jaemin’s loud laugh and Renjun and Jeno’s complaints about the boy’s loudness. Donghyuck catches sight of them and waves them over to their table.

 

“Woah, it’s like a unicorn took a shit in here.” Renjun comments while looking around the café.

 

“Is their food here any good?” Jaemin leans over Donghyuck’s shoulder and opens his mouth wide open, asking for a bite of the cake.

 

Donghyuck (very gently) shoves the empty fork in his mouth. “Get it yourself.”

 

Jaemin pouts but proceeds to get a small portion of the cake for himself. “It’s really good!”

 

“Are you guys done with the rides?” Mark asks them.

 

“Actually, we wanna go for another one.” Renjun answers.

 

Jeno nods. “Yeah, they say it’s really fun.”

 

Donghyuck sets down his drink and groans. “I’m tired of rides.”

 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “You only went on two rides, Hyuck.”

 

“Pleaaaaase,” Jaemin smiles at Donghyuck cutely. Mark pretends to throw up.

 

“This better be fun.” Donghyuck glares at Jaemin, while the latter cheers loudly. Donghyuck stands up from his seat and so does Mark.

 

The five boys head to the ride with Jaemin in the lead. Once again, Mark slips his hands in Donghyuck’s and intertwines their fingers together.

 

 

When the five boys arrive at the ride, they see that the line is a little long so they have to wait out in the sun for a while. The ride is closed off with black walls, which is a little strange for what was supposed to be a ‘fun’ ride. Donghyuck and Mark have no idea of what kind of ride it was, and the name on top of the entrance isn’t any help either.

 

“What’s this ride?” Donghyuck turns to Jeno.

 

“Oh, uh, we don’t really know, but they said that it’s really fun.”

 

A chorus of screams come from inside the closed off ride, which makes Donghyuck’s eyebrows raise.

 

“It must be really fun, then.”

 

After a good fifteen minutes of Donghyuck and Jaemin whining about the heat and the pain in their feet, the five boys finally enter the ride. It’s completely dark inside, minus the light coming from the open entrance, which immediately disappears as the door is closed. Donghyuck expects for them to get on a cart, but Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin continue to walk further into the dark.

 

“Uh, what kind of ride is this if we’re just walking?” Donghyuck asks but gets no reply. He looks at Mark and the older just shrugs, showing that he’s as clueless about the situation as Donghyuck is.

 

Since it seems like his question isn’t getting answered, Donghyuck continues to walk with Mark beside him.

 

It isn’t until he feels warm air on his ear that he realizes what’s happening. He turns his head to the direction of the air and screams when he comes face to face with a skull. Well, a face painted with a skull, but it looks realistic, so.

 

Donghyuck shouts and jumps closer to Mark, causing the two to fall down.

 

“Hyuck, what the-“

 

A figure covered in red hovers over them, making Donghyuck scream even louder and grab onto Mark tighter. The older boy groans under Donghyuck, obviously crushed by the other’s weight.

 

“Please get off, Hyuck,”

 

“B-but it’s there!”

 

Mark groans even more and uses all of his strength to roll over and push Donghyuck off him. The figure covered in red leaves them alone, moving to find other victims in the dark house.

 

Mark offers Donghyuck a hand, and the younger gladly accepts it.

 

“It’s not even that scary,” Mark says, pulling Donghyuck up.

 

Donghyuck huffs, “I was surprised.”

 

The older boy scoffs, “C’mon,” He says.

 

“I knew I couldn’t trust those three devils.” Donghyuck seethes.

 

Mark puts his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders since the other keeps on moving close to the older boy, scared of what might come for him in the dark. Donghyuck feels his cheeks go warm, and for once he’s glad that Mark can’t see him in the dark because he would probably get teased for being so red. Not only by Mark, but also by those three devils who were the cause of Mark and Donghyuck’s current situation right now.

 

Speaking of, the three boys were nowhere to be found, especially since it was dark, and Donghyuck could barely make out anything five feet ahead of him. However, he hears something that suspiciously sounds like Jaemin’s scream, so he supposes that the three are a bit ahead of him and Mark.

 

Out of nowhere, a big, buff man comes out and hurls a (very fake) axe towards Mark and Donghyuck’s direction, which makes the younger scream _again_ and burry his face in Mark’s chest.

 

The older laughs at Donghyuck. “Nothing here is real, Hyuck.”

 

“It’s still scary, though.” Donghyuck says, voice muffled by Mark’s chest. The older comfortingly caresses Donghyuck’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. Even if they’re not gonna do anything to us.” Mark cackles, “You can just hide your face or something until the end.”

 

They continue walking forward in the darkness. Donghyuck nods and shifts his head a little so that he’s looking at Mark. “Aren’t you afraid?”

 

“I told you, it’s not real.”

 

“Alright, then.” The younger rests his head on Mark’s chest again, his feet following the older’s footsteps. He hears a deep groan behind him, probably a zombie limping towards them, but Mark just continues to walk faster and drags the other boy with him. 

 

They walk faster to get out of the house, all while Donghyuck has his face pressed against Mark’s chest. Surprisingly, neither of them trip in this position, but Mark does stop walking a couple of times in order to avoid the scary figures coming at them. When Donghyuck hears the sounds of those creatures, he holds on a little bit tighter on Mark, but the scent of the older boy calms his nerves down, making it easier for him to go through the whole haunted house.

 

Finally, after what seems like a quarter an hour of walking around, Mark sees a big ‘exit’ sign at the end of the path, and it honestly feels like something out of a movie. He leans down a little to whisper to Donghyuck that they’re almost at the end. The younger boy slowly brings his head back up. His neck hurts due to the strain from remaining in an awkward position for too long, but it doesn’t matter now because Mark is suddenly too close to his face.

 

Donghyuck looks into the older’s eyes, then shifts his gaze to Mark’s lips, back to his eyes, then back again to his lips. Donghyuck can just shift his head a little bit and their lips would already be touching.

 

A shrill scream echoes throughout the house, causing the two boys step away from each other in a snap.

 

“Uh, we can go now.” Mark says, pointing to the exit.

 

They emerge out of the house, and just by the exit are Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin looking at them expectantly.

 

“So?” Jeno asks.

 

“You!” Donghyuck stomps his way towards the three. “You know I hate horror shit! I can’t believe you.”

 

Renjun looks at him sheepishly. “Happy April Fool’s?”

 

“How was Mark then?” Jaemin asks, turning towards Mark.

 

“Oh, he’s just fine. He wasn’t even bothered by anything! I’m the only one who suffered this.” Donghyuck complains.

 

Jaemin looks at him. “Suffered? I’m pretty sure you guys were hugging or something the whole time, so it probably wasn’t a suffering for you.”

 

Donghyuck and Mark’s faces turn red, and the three other boys laugh at this.

 

“It’s expected. You’re a coward – don’t even try to deny it – and Mark can’t be even bothered by anything scary, so it'd probably end up with you being scared and Mark-hyung babying you. I guess we were right.” Jeno cackles.

 

Mark’s eyes turn to Renjun, and he glares intensely at the younger. Renjun looks like he’s stopping himself from laughing, turning away from Mark’s gaze.

 

“You’re all annoying. Good thing I came out alive. If I didn’t, you guys would have to deal with me haunting you for the rest of your lives.” Donghyuck says dramatically. However, the three boys remain unbothered and just snicker loudly.

 

“I’m hungry now. Can we get dinner?” Donghyuck asks, the subject immediately changing.

 

“Me too.” Renjun agrees.

 

“You just ate cake, though.” Mark says.

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “That was like an hour ago. Let’s go!” He takes Mark’s hand in his own, walking ahead of the three boys. They trail behind Donghyuck and Mark as they search for a place to have dinner at.

 

 

The five boys end up at a Chinese restaurant, with Renjun ordering and speaking in his mother tongue with the waitress.

 

After Renjun finishes ordering for them, they five of them continue to chatter about a game they’ve been playing. Donghyuck doesn’t talk that much since he’s not that into the game, as compared to the four other boys.

 

Mark’s hand comes to rest at Donghyuck’s thigh while the older talks. This surprises the younger boy, and he stiffens under the older’s touch. It’s not the first time that this has happened, considering that they’ve been best friend for practically their whole life, and Donghyuck is a pretty clingy person. Mark isn’t as clingy towards other people, but when it comes to Donghyuck, the older doesn’t mind being touchy with him.

 

So, the younger boy doesn’t know why it shocked him. It’s not like it’s any different from the thousand times that Mark has put his hand on the younger’s thigh. Maybe it’s because that they’re _dating_ now. But it’s only fake, right? Donghyuck asks himself why he’s suddenly too conscious of Mark’s touch. He’s never had any problems with this before, and he’s usually the one who initiates any type of contact between them.

 

Mark seems to notice the change in the younger’s behavior because he leans back into his seat and whispers into Donghyuck’s ear, “Are you alright?”

 

Donghyuck shivers when he feels Mark’s warm breath on his ear. He tries his best to hide it. “Yeah, just a little cold.”

 

The older wraps his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and says, “Better now?”

 

Donghyuck almost wants to snort because it's a little too cheesy and isn’t much of any help at all, but he feels his body go warmer when Mark looks at him. He suddenly doesn’t feel cold anymore. “Mhm,” He hums.

 

Their food arrives and they all start to eat. Donghyuck, too distracted by his thoughts, doesn’t eat much like he usually does. The chatter around the table continues throughout the whole dinner but Donghyuck just remains silent, until Jaemin asks a question directed to him.

 

“So, Donghyuck,” Jaemin starts, “How did you and Mark hyung get together?”

 

“Oh, uh, Hyung confessed first.” He replies.

 

“Really?!”

 

“When?”

 

“Just a week ago, actually.”

 

“Wow, Mark-hyung confessing first? It’s more likely than you think.” Jaemin laughs.

 

Donghyuck looks at Mark, as if expecting him to say something. Mark seems to get his point and clears his throat, “Yeah, it took a lot of talking to myself, but I finally did it.”

 

“How long have you liked him, Mark?”

 

“Uh,” Mark stops for a moment. “Since Hyuck was like, fourteen and I was fifteen.”

 

Renjun turns to Donghyuck and asks, “How long have you liked Mark, Donghyuck?”

 

Donghyuck and Mark had never discussed this part, so the younger internally panics. His mind manages to make up a story quickly. “When he asked me out, I thought I wouldn’t mind dating him, so I did. And then I realized that I’ve had feelings for him since before and I just never noticed it.”

 

Jaemin looks at the two fondly. “That’s just adorable.” He sighs. “I want a boyfriend too.”

 

And so, the five of them continue to chatter until their plates are empty and their stomachs are full. After receiving their bill and splitting it with one another, they get up and leave the restaurant.

 

“Are we going home now?” Jeno asks.

 

Renjun nods. “Yeah, it’s getting a little late now.”

 

“Alright, we’ll get going.” Jaemin says, grabbing Renjun and Jeno’s wrists and dragging them with him to the other direction since their houses are that way.

 

“Bye, lovebirds!” Jaemin shouts as Donghyuck and Mark wave at them.

 

The two boys start walking towards the direction of their homes. Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand and his, and the younger opens his mouth to question the other why he’s holding his hand even if there’s no one else around them anymore. However, Donghyuck just closes his mouth, deciding that he doesn’t mind it. After all, Mark’s hand feels really nice in his.

 

They stroll in silence with their hands linked together and swinging between them.

 

Donghyuck thinks about the whole day. He wonders if Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno believed them. He thinks that they were realistic enough. In fact, Donghyuck didn’t even feel like he was acting. It all came naturally to him for some reason. Maybe it’s the fact that they’ve been best friends for so long now. Or maybe it’s the fact that Donghyuck doesn’t really mind doing this with Mark all the time. Donghyuck almost stops in his tracks when this comes across in his mind because _what the hell_. He looks at Mark’s face discreetly; the other is looking at the trees surrounding them, seemingly drowning in his own thoughts too. It feels like Donghyuck’s world shifts because he’s never felt like this when he looks at his hyung. He looks at how Mark’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks softly when he blinks. The older boy licks his lips, which were becoming dry due to the cold air. Donghyuck looks at this too, and he suddenly remembers what happened earlier. He had kissed Mark, _oh my god._ The thought of it makes Donghyuck feel tingles all over his body, most especially in his chest. He wouldn’t mind kissing Mark again. In fact, he’d be more than happy to do it again right now.

 

It seems like the older is getting sleepy because he rubs his eyes with his closed fist like a baby. _Cute,_ Donghyuck thinks.

 

Donghyuck wants to throw up because of how disgustingly cheesy the thoughts his mind are right now.

 

His mind replays to what he said earlier. He mentioned that he wouldn’t mind dating Mark, as part of their ‘story’. He wonders how true his words were, and if he was even acting during that time. Donghyuck suddenly feels as if his chest is constricting because he’s finding it a little harder to breathe. _Isn’t this the feeling of liking someone?_ He asks himself. _Do I like Mark-hyung? How long have I?_

 

“What’s up?” Mark asks him, causing the younger to snap from his thoughts. “You’ve been looking at me for a while now. Is there something on my face?” The older’s hand comes up to his own face, attempting to wipe away the nonexistent dirt.

 

“No, no,” Donghyuck says. “I was just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

Donghyuck wonders if he should tell Mark. He never expected to feel like this after the whole fake dating thing. If he told Mark, he might just ruin their friendship. The two are very comfortable with each other to the point of showering together without being bothered since they did it ever since they were young anyways. However, Donghyuck doesn’t think that any amount of comfortableness between them would let _this_ kind of feelings to just slip away. He didn’t know that this bet would bite him back in the ass so hard. He decides that, no, he’ll just conceal his feelings for as long as he can. He likes his friendship with Mark right now, thank you very much. He wouldn’t risk ruining it for something that could possibly fade over time.

 

“It’s nothing.” Donghyuck says in reply.

 

“Are you sure? You were a little quiet during dinner, and you’re not talking much either right now.” Mark furrows his eyebrows in concern.

 

Donghyuck squeezes the older boy’s hand in reassurance. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

“Alright.” Mark squeezes his hand back.

 

After a few more minutes, they finally arrive at their own homes. Mark walks the younger boy to his doorstep. “Goodnight, Hyuck.” He brings his hand up to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair.

 

“Goodnight to you too, hyung.” Donghyuck smiles.

 

When Donghyuck gets inside, Mark walks the few steps to his own home.

 

 

 

Donghyuck is already in bed after just half an hour when he arrived home. He’s almost falling asleep, eyes drifting slowly, until his phone pings loudly. His eyes snap open and he groans. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he rubs his eyes sleepily.

 

 **to: donghyuck**  
**from: renjun**  
_sent 11:13  
_ hey donghyuck

 

 **to: renjun**  
**from: donghyuck**  
_sent 11:14_  
what  
i was falling asleep already

 

 **to: donghyuck**  
**from: renjun**  
_sent 11:15_  
oh sorry  
i just wanted to tell u smth

 

 **to: renjun**  
**from: donghyuck**  
_sent 11:17  
_ what’s that

 

 **to: donghyuck**  
**from: renjun**  
_sent 11:18_  
just that  
i’m really glad that mark finally had the guts to confess  
he’s liked you for a long time now and i think i was the only one who he told about it  
he always talks about you  
he must be really happy now

 

Donghyuck sits up on his bed, fully awake now. _What._

**to: renjun**  
**from: donghyuck**  
_sent 11:21_  
huh  
really???

 

 

 **to: donghyuck**  
**from: renjun**  
_sent 11:22_  
yeah i thought he would’ve told you that by now  
dunno why it’s a surprise to you

 

 **to: renjun**  
**from: donghyuck**  
_sent 11:24_  
oh  
thank you i guess

 

 **to: donghyuck**  
**from: renjun**  
_sent 11:25  
_ congrats, im happy for u guys

 

Donghyuck sets his phone back on his nightstand. His hands come up to his temples because his head suddenly hurts. Renjun wouldn’t joke about something like _that_ , right? He feels like the whole joke has been turned around and he’s the one being played instead.

 

Donghyuck stands up, sits on his chair, stands up again and paces around his room. He doesn’t know what to make out of this. There’s about a million thoughts running on his mind right now, and it’s driving him crazy.

 

Finally, he decides to call Jeno. Donghyuck picks up his phone and scrolls through his contacts until he lands on Jeno’s name. He taps on it and brings the phone to his ear.

 

It takes about five rings for Jeno to answer. The first thing that Donghyuck hears from the other line is a muffled groan.

 

“It’s twelve midnight, Donghyuck. What the hell are you calling me for?” Jeno whines. If they weren’t talking on the phone, Jeno would probably be glaring so hard at Donghyuck right now.

 

“Okay, listen, dude.” Donghyuck sighs loudly. “This whole dating thing with Mark hyung is fake and like halfway into the day I realized that I actually fucking like him, so I was like ‘Okay, I’ll just ignore these feelings, they’ll probably fade in time.’ But then Renjun texted me saying that Mark actually likes me and I don’t know if it’s a joke or what. I’m so confused, I don’t know what to do.” He says in one breath.

 

“Wait, what?” Jeno says, voice still husky with sleep. Donghyuck explains it again to the other boy, but slowly this time.

 

“So, you’re saying that the whole dating thing is fake?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But then you realized that you actually like Mark?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And then Renjun messaged you about Mark?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“I thought everyone knew that?”

 

“Knew what?” Donghyuck asks.

 

“That Mark-hyung likes you, stupid.”

 

“What?! Since when?” Donghyuck jumps up from where he was sitting earlier.

 

“Like, years ago. We never actually thought that he’d confess. But apparently that’s all a joke, so.”

 

“And none of you told me?!” Donghyuck practically shouts into his phone. At this point, his mom might come in his room and scold him for being too loud in the middle of the night.

 

“I mean, why would we tell you? It’s Mark hyung’s feelings. He’s the one who gets to decide whether he’ll tell you or not.” Jeno answers him.

 

“You mean to tell me that he actually really likes me?”

 

“Yes, you dumbass. That’s why we believed you guys when you announced that you were dating.” Jeno yawns, still sleepy even after all the shouting that Donghyuck did.

 

“What should I do now?”

 

“You should talk to Mark hyung about it.”

 

Donghyuck considers this. “Well, I guess I should.”

 

After a few moments of Jeno complaining about Donghyuck calling him so late in the night, they finally say their goodbyes and hang up.

 

Donghyuck lies back on his bed. He wonders how he’ll bring the topic up to Mark, what he’ll say and _when_ he’ll do it. He contemplates doing it now, seeing that it’s bothering him so much that he can’t even bring himself to sleep. However, Mark might be sleeping now and the younger doesn’t want to disturb him. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Preferably when they walk home together, so Donghyuck can run off easily if he ever ends up in an awkward situation with Mark.

 

Settling with this decision, Donghyuck closes his eyes and soon falls asleep.

 

 

 

People often say that it’s easier said than done, ‘it’ referring to anything. Donghyuck can confirm this saying, given the situation that he’s in right now.

 

Currently, he’s walking with Mark to school. It feels weird that Mark isn’t holding his hand right now. Despite them doing it only for a day, Donghyuck has already grown used to it. His hand is almost twitching –  he’s trying his best to not grab Mark’s hand and make things awkward.

 

Now isn’t an appropriate time to bring _it_ up, seeing that Mark is still a bit sleepy. He stumbles a bit in his steps, so Donghyuck brings a hand up to the older’s back in order to guide him.

 

“Are you alright, Hyung?” Donghyuck laughs at Mark’s behavior.

 

“Yeah, just stayed up a little too late last night.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Just thinking.”

 

Donghyuck nods. He lets his hand drop back to his side after a while since Mark seems more alert now.

 

For now, the issue can be forgotten for at least a while. Besides, there’s still a whole day to talk to Mark about it, Donghyuck thinks.

 

“We haven’t told the others yet,” Mark breaks the silence between them.

 

“About what?”

 

“You know,” Mark says, “The joke.”

 

“Oh,” Donghyuck draws out the word. “The joke.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, when are we gonna tell them?” Mark asks.

 

“Probably later.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Silence settles over them and they continue to walk. When they arrive at school, they part ways and go to their respective classes.

 

Donghyuck takes his seat with Jaemin behind him since they share the same homeroom class. He doesn’t notice that the teacher is already speaking in front of them until Jaemin throws a small piece of paper towards him, hitting him square on the back of his head. Donghyuck turns around and glares at Jaemin, but the latter just smiles at him. The older boy nods his head towards the paper on the ground, gesturing for Donghyuck to check it out.

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but picks up the piece of paper anyways.

 

_hows ur boyfriend :ppp_

Donghyuck crumples the paper up and throws it at Jaemin. It hits Jaemin in the eye, making him shriek. The teacher pauses and looks at Jaemin, giving him a warning. The boy shrinks back into his seat. Donghyuck snickers.

 

Throughout the whole day in school, Donghyuck doesn’t see Mark, even during lunch. They had the same schedules for lunch, so it was strange to not have Mark sitting at the table with him and Jeno.

 

“Have you talked to Mark hyung about it?” Jeno asks Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck sighs heavily. “Not yet.”

 

“When will you?”

 

“Maybe later, when we head home together.” Donghyuck replies, taking a bite his food. Jeno nods, now busy with his own food. He wishes Donghyuck good luck.

 

 

 

When the last bell rings, indicating the end of classes, Donghyuck reluctantly gets out of his seat and heads to the main gates of the school.

 

It takes a while for Mark to arrive. While Donghyuck waits, he thinks of the different ways he can ask Mark about _it._

 

 _Hey, Mark hyung, so I heard that you actually really like me? Is that true?_ No.

 

 _Hyung, I like you. You like me back, right? Can we date for real now?_ Even worse.

 

 _Mark hyung, remember when we kissed yesterday? I actually won’t mind doing that again right now._ Absolutely not.

 

Donghyuck is snapped out of his thoughts when a hand comes to wave at his face.

 

“Why have you been spacing out a lot these days?” Mark asks.

 

“It’s nothing, I’ve just been more tired lately. With, you know, homework and stuff.” The younger boy dismisses it with a wave of his hand. “Let’s go home.”

 

After passing a few streets, Mark speaks. “Have you told them? About, you know,”

 

“Oh,” Donghyuck looks down at his shoes. “Not yet. I thought it would be better if we told them together.”

 

“Well, that makes sense.”

 

“Where were you during lunch anyways?”

 

Mark swats away a falling leaf that almost hits his face. “I was just practicing. Sorry for not telling you earlier.”

 

“It’s alright.” Donghyuck says.

 

The younger boy shivers a little from the cold wind that gushes past them. To Donghyuck, everything feels like a replay of what happened two days ago. The wind is still cold despite the season being spring already. He and Mark are walking side by side, just like how they’ve been doing for years. He kicks a pebble towards Mark, and the older curses at him, just like he always does. Almost everything is the same, except for one thing.

 

What Donghyuck feels now for his best friend is different from what he felt two days ago, three days ago, a week ago, months ago, and years ago. He feels different when he looks at his hyung’s face. He feels different when the back of their hands brush against each other because they’re walking too close to each other. He feels different when Mark smiles at him. He feels different when the older ruffles his hair – he still gets annoyed by it, but it feels nice now. He feels different when Mark puts the younger’s hand in his own pocket, along with his own hand because Donghyuck always complains that his hands easily get cold. It all feels different, but in a way, he’s comfortable with it. It’s like changing one small detail on a big painting; it’s not that noticeable, but it’s still there. Donghyuck wonders if it’s actually always been there and nothing has changed – it’s just him who failed to notice that one detail.

 

“Hyuck-“

 

“Hyung-“ The two of them start speaking at the same time.

 

“You go first, Hyuck.” Mark says.

 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to protest but decides against it.

 

“I just wanted to tell you,” The younger starts. Mark directs his attention to him. “Uh, I don’t know how to say it.”

 

Mark frowns, eyebrows pinched together. “It’s okay, take your time.”

 

Donghyuck whines to himself and stomps his way ahead of Mark. The older boy laughs at him.

 

Finally, Donghyuck stops in his tracks and turns around to face Mark. He opens his mouth, about to say something. Instead of saying something, however, Donghyuck just lets out a big sigh. Mark raises an eyebrow.

 

“Okay, fine.” Donghyuck huff, “I like you, hyung.” He says quickly, turns around, and runs away.

 

Mark stops for a moment, shocked by what the younger had uttered.

 

“Hyuck, wait!” He calls after Donghyuck, who is at the opposite end of the street now. Donghyuck skids to a stop, but he remains facing the other direction. He doesn’t want to turn around and face the older boy.

 

Donghyuck waits, body as stiff as stone, until he hears Mark’s light footsteps behind him. He feels a hand rest on his shoulder, and he finally turns around. He covers his face, which is almost redder than the brick wall behind him, with his hands.

 

Mark pulls Donghyuck’s hands from his face, and the younger complies with little resistance. “What do you mean by that?” Mark asks him.

 

Donghyuck finally looks up at Mark. “I mean, I like you as more than just a best friend.”

 

“What made you say so?” Mark asks. He’s still holding Donghyuck’s hands, cold against his own warm hands.

 

“I just,” Donghyuck hesitates, “Yesterday, I realized I wouldn’t mind doing all those things again with you. And I kind of feel different around you now.”

 

“Different in a good kind of way?”

 

“Uh huh,” Donghyuck nods slowly.

 

“And what were ‘those things’ that you wouldn’t mind doing again with me?” Mark smiles.

 

“You know,” Donghyuck’s face becomes redder, if it’s even possible. “Hand-holding. Maybe kissing.”

 

“Kissing?” Mark grins teasingly.

 

“Stop it,” Donghuck whines. He shifts his gaze from Mark’s eyes to the floor.

 

“Hey,” Mark lifts Donghyuck’s chin up with his thumb so that they’re looking at each other’s eyes. Their faces are so close together that Donghyuck can feel the older’s breath fanning over his face.

 

“I like you too, a lot.” Mark finally says. He rests his forehead on Donghyuck’s, and the latter’s eyes flutter shut. Donghyuck feels Mark tilt his head to the side and lean in closer until their lips are lightly brushing against each other. The younger tilts his head up a bit, and finally, their lips press against together.

 

Mark pulls away after a while, but lets his forehead rest against Donghyuck’s. The younger leans back and looks at Mark anxiously.

 

“Does this mean that we’re dating now?” Donghyuck asks, and Mark almost laughs at how innocent he sounds.

 

“Yeah, we are.” Mark confirms. This time, Donghyuck leans in and presses his lips against Mark’s. It’s a little messy because both boys are smiling, but it’s all good anyways.

 

Hand in hand, they walk home together. The two of them have big smiles on their faces.

 

“How long have you actually liked me, Hyung?” Donghyuck asks, swinging their hands together between them.

 

“What I said yesterday. I’ve liked you since you since you were fourteen, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “That long? And you never told me?”

 

“Well, I didn’t really want to risk our friendship. I had no idea how you’d react.” Mark rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

 

“How do you still like me until now? Why not date somebody else? Weren’t you impatient at all?”

 

“What do you mean?” Mark tugs Donghyuck a little closer to him by the latter’s hand. “I’ll always wait patiently for you.”

 

Donghyuck scrunches up his nose. “You’re disgusting,” He jokingly hits Mark’s arm.

 

The older just laughs. “But I’m being serious, you know? I wouldn’t have minded if you didn’t reciprocate my feelings; as long as you’d still be my friend. You’re a constant in my life.”

 

“Well, sucks to be you. You’re gonna have to put up with me for the rest of your life, maybe even past death.” Donghyuck says.

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Mark smiles at his boyfriend.

 

Donghyuck returns the smile and tiptoes a little to give Mark a short peck. “You’re cheesy.” He comments. Despite what he says, he feels happier than ever. He’s glad that he proposed that bet to Mark – which doesn’t matter anymore now, as they’ve agreed to go on dates in place of the punishments for the bet. He wouldn’t ask for this day to end in any other way.

 

 

 

 

 

(“Hyung, what were you supposed to say to me the other day?” Donghyuck asks a few days later while they’re lying on his bed. His head is resting on Mark’s thigh while the older is reading a book and playing with Donghyuck’s hair with his other hand.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Before I confessed to you. We both spoke at the same time.”

 

Mark sets down the book on Donghyuck’s nightstand. “Oh. I was gonna ask you if Renjun recently talked to you. Did he?”

 

“Yeah. He did.” The younger boy grins.

 

“What did he say?” Mark cards his fingers through Donghyuck’s brown locks.

 

“Just, you know.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, really.”

 

“Alright. Fine, then.”)

 

 

 

 

 

(“What?!” Jaemin exclaims. “So, you mean to tell me that it was all just a prank?”

 

Donghyuck laughs, “Yes, you idiot.”

 

“And I’m the only one who didn’t know?!”

 

“Unfortunately.” Mark says, sipping his drink.

 

“I’m confused though – it was just a prank, but you guys are still dating until now?” Jaemin points at the couple.

 

“Mhm,”

 

“How did that happen?”

 

Donghyuck just shrugs in reply. Jaemin turns to Renjun and Jeno for help.

 

“We don’t know either, honestly.” Renjun says in reply.

 

Jeno nods. “It just happened.”

 

“Well, what matters is that we’re happy now.” Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and rests his head on the latter’s shoulder. He ignores the complaints of the three other boys about how disgusting the couple are.

 

Mark smiles at Donghyuck, “Yeah, we are.”)

**Author's Note:**

> were you able to guess which song i was talking about?
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wznct) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sprngday)
> 
> thank you for reading ♡


End file.
